Memories of Sorrow
by Hager0957
Summary: Very sad oneshot. Someone dies. The other cries. cries rhymes with dies! WARNING: You might cry then curse my name forever... Malon x Link


**A/N**

**WARNING! This is very depressing.**

_**Italics = flashback/memories**_

**Nonitalics = present time**

**A mix between both is when Malon is delusional. You'll get what I mean at the end…**

**DISCLAIMER: LoZ? Pshaaaw! Not mine never will be…**

***Malon*POV***

It had only been a normal day. One of those days that's utter perfection, until something happens and it's ruined. Ganondorf had come back, this time not so easily killed. This time he won, it was worse, he died. He DIED. It's hard to believe he's gone, a year, that's how long it lasted. A single year of complete happiness ripped from your clutching hands, only to be thrown into total despair. The feeling is horrible, the one you love most torn from you. My eyes blurred as the memories tormented me.

***Malon*POV***

_ I looked up at the straw blond boy, whose hand was held tightly by my own. His hair, unruly, in his eyes. His green tunic slung over his shoulder, his pants black as night, similar to that of the midnight sky. His piercing, blue eyes, full of laughter and joy. His happiness radiating off of him in crushing waves. His lopsided grin, spanning from ear to ear. I curled into his side, welcoming the warmth._

***Link*POV***

_I gazed at the flaming red haired girl as she curled into my side. I grasped her hand tightly in my own. Her hair glittered in the twilight. Her swimsuit matched the afternoon sky; it contrasted well with her eyes. Her eyes… her bright blue eyes, full of knowledge and everlasting curiosity. Her smile warm and happy. I kissed her beautiful hair, her smile widened. _

***Nobody's*POV***

_ The ocean waves rippled passed our feet, caressing our toes, cupping our heels, swirling around our ankles. It was cold, but not unbearable, more, a soothing cold, like a gentle spring breeze as it whispers through a glade. The sun, half hidden by the horizon. The ocean stretched to an unending length. The stars were just poking their little heads through the light, barely visible but there nonetheless. It was beautiful. _

_ No words were spoken, the pair enjoying the silence and each other's company, deep in thought._

***Link*POV***

_I slowed to a stop, gently pulling the girl onto my lap. I sat in the sand, resting my head on her shoulder, lost in a world of strange emotions and thoughts. I stared out at the retreating sun and restless waves._

***Malon*POV***

_The straw haired boy pulled me to his lap and wrapped his arms around me, resting his on my shoulder. I played with his calloused fingers, thinking about how his breath whispered against my neck, the way his arms fit around me so perfectly. It was beautiful._

***Malon*POV***

Tears crept into my eyes and slid down my face as I recalled that fateful day. I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed, yet the memory haunted my every thought, it delved further…

***Link*POV***

_ I noticed the waves grow uneasy; anger filled the ocean, waves crashed against the sand. Clouds loomed over the once pretty sky, lightning crackled and thunder boomed. I grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her to her feet. I glanced at the whirlwind of sand, beginning to circle us. My hand held her hand, tight but soft. She held my arm. My other hand reached back and drew out the gleaming sword. Its hilt was purple and it shined in the on coming twilight. _

***Malon*POV***

_ I saw the boy pull out his sword. I reluctantly released his arm, and reached for my hidden dagger, it wasn't there; it was back at the cabin. I felt a hilt against my back, ever so gently against the skin. I reached for it, yearning for the comfortable fit in my palm. He'd brought my dagger, the one I prized so much, though its history dark. He handed my bow and arrow too, I slid an arrow out drawing the string taut. I pressed my back against his._

***Nobody's*POV***

_The couple circled, backs to one another, glued almost. The sand relentlessly whipped around, waves crashed on the shoreline, thunder boomed and lightning crashed. The black straw haired boy reached his hand back and gripped the red haired girl's free hand. _

_The air in front of the boy darkened and warped. A form appeared, stepping slowly out of the portal. The boy tightened his grip on the girl's hand as he realized who had materialized before him. The girl slowly turned as she felt the boy tense. _

_ It was a man, built strong, an evil gleam in his eyes. His hair the orange of the desert folk. A scar marred his dark torso, it glinted silver in the rising moonlight. His mouth formed a nightmarish grin, known only to those with tortured souls. His breathing was ragged and gasping, he would end his suffering now. He would cause the hero the same pain he himself felt. He would not stop until his mission was complete, whatever the cost._

_ His eyes filled with lust as he gazed at the red haired maiden at the straw haired boy's side, she gaped at him in a mixture of awe and horror. A cruel grin crept upon his features, he would not lose again, no. Not this time. His rage and jealousy ruled his thoughts and actions, his mind, his soul even. He would have her, to cause intentional pain to the boy. He would then kill the blue eyed boy. Then the angel at his side would at once be his, he lost his first love to the boy's heroic deeds. Now he would lose his love._

_ He pointed a finger at the boy; flames erupted and separated the pair. They leapt away from the flames in opposite directions, her bow falling into the flames as she landed. He smiled and set his steely gaze on the straw haired boy, blue eyed boy._

***Malon*POV***

I was breathing unevenly, wishing for his strong arms to once again wrap around me, strong and protective. I wished he were here to hold me and whisk away the pain. The memories surged forward torturing my mind and body…

***Nobody's*POV***

_ The girl leapt away from the ever growing inferno and her hero. The evil man stepped callously forward, drawing a large and powerful blade, towards the blonde boy, the one who rid his land of evil, fought through hordes of enemies, and freed her from her captor. All this he did for her, risking his very life for the safety of her own. She searched frantically for a weakness in the ring of fire, hoping so desperately for a way to reach his side. She could only stare in horror as the two blades clashed theirs swords a flurry of flying metal. Sparks flew as the blades connect in their fiery dance, fueling the flames blocking her from him._

***Link*POV***

_ My dark skinned enemy, the one who caused all the anguish in this land, he had caused pain to those I cared most for, these thoughts fueled my blade as I sliced and lunged. We met in a fiery dance of blades and bodies. The crash of metal on metal resounded as our blades met once again. I parried, twirled, slashed, hacked, and kicked at my most hated foe. His unsettling grin, the flash of his dark sword that blocked my blows. Lightning crashed and struck where I stood only seconds before as the deadly dance continued. The red haired girl screamed as she saw the strike nearly missing me, I dared not glance reassuringly at her, and kept my gaze locked onto the tempest of clangs and metal._

_ Sweat gleamed on our skin from the physical exertion of the long, enduring battle and the heat of the flames. I knocked the man back toward the flames. With a fearsome cry, I performed the jump strike, halving his body. His eyes widened as he fell. _

***Nobody's*POV***

_The straw haired boy turned away and leapt over the fire and ran to the red haired girl he cared so much about._

_He was only feet away when he stumbled, clutching at his chest, which was slowly being covered by his blood. He looked back at his foe that now lay dead, his mission complete. He felt the blade slide from his body, the girl crying over his dying body, her tears splashed him. He lay there bleeding, unable to move. The red haired girl dumped a red potion over his wound; he knew it was too late. She covered him with the red liquid. It was futile; the wound was sapping his strength. The concoction had little effect; it gave him the strength to last for a bit longer. It only prolonged the inevitable. The girl at his side sobbed miserably at his side._

_ The blue eyed boy couldn't stand to see her so sad. He reached his hand up to her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb, as he gazed into her eyes. The potions would not last forever, what he needed to say would finally surface for her ears. _

***Malon*POV***

I wailed hysterically now, seeing the dying face of the one who selflessly risked his life on a daily basis for the sake of his now peaceful country. This scene had haunted her dreams for the past weeks, one week, that's all it's been since that day. Her mind delved further plunging her into despair…

***Malon*POV***

___The blue eyed boy's head now rested in my lap, slowly dying, raised his arm and cupped my cheek and wiped the tears away. He smiled softly and spoke._

" _You're so beautiful." He murmured softly, his blue eyes resting on my tear stained face. He brushed away the tears, "So beautiful. You always have been."_

_ I nodded, more tears sliding down my face, only to be whisked away by his fingers._

_ "Link…" I whispered, broken._

_ "Shh… Mal." He said using my nickname. He continued after coughs wracked his body, a trickle of blood slid down his chin. I wiped it away. "Don't cry. Not about me…"_

_ I moved the hair from his face; he was sweaty from the battle and from fever. I leaned down and kissed him. He smiled. His hand dropped and I slipped my hand in his. It was silent as he struggled for breath. _

_ "I'm scared Malon." He said after awhile, "I don't want to die, not yet. I had so much to tell you."_

_ I pulled his body so he leaned against me," Use a fairy to heal you," I whispered hopefully. He shook his head, "I want to…so bad…I have none." A tear slipped from his eyes, as he was hit with another fit of coughs, more blood left his mouth._

_ "It hurts so badly, Mal." He whispered softly._

_ "I know, Link, I know." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. He fell silent; terrified he'd just died, I cried out, "Link! Don't go!" I sobbed, cradling him to my chest, "Don't leave me... not yet." _

_ His fingers brushed my cheek, " Not yet…" he echoed, fighting the wound, a fairy fluttered out of the wooded area behind us, it circled him and the wound remained the same, "No." he muttered, "Why didn't it work?"_

_ I poured more potion on his wound and kissed him. He smiled again._

_ "Malon? Where are you!?" His voice rose in fear, his eyes raced around, "Don't leave me!"_

_ "Shh… I'm right here, I won't leave." I told him. His gaze met mine._

***Link*POV***

_I gazed at her beautiful face, sad I couldn't be there to take her pain. I cupped her face with my hand, she leaned against it, putting her hand on mine, "I love you." I said as loud as I could muster, "I love you so much…"_

_ She let out a sob, tears sliding down her anguished face. I rubbed her face with my thumb as best I could, my arm was falling numb._

***Nobody's*POV***

_The two Hylians sat there for minutes gazing at each other, she poured potion onto his chest whenever he winced in pain. The last drop soon splashed on his chest. _

***Malon*POV***

"_I don't want to leave you." Link whispered, "Promise me something?"_

_ "Anything." I promised._

_ "Don't mourn me. I hate it when you're sad. Be happy. For me?" He whispered, barely audible, "And remember that I love you and always will."_

_ "No. No. NO!" I cried, "Don't leave me, Link! I love you! Please? Don't go…"_

_ He let a lopsided smile come to his lips, "I'll never leave you," he said as his hand slid to my chest, over my heart, "I'll be here, always._

_ I shook my head, crying harder now._

_ "I'm ready to go now. Remember…" He struggled for breath, "I…love…you…for…ev…" he gasped, and screamed, pain twisted his face. His eyes lost there life, slowly dulling. His hand fell from my face. Link was dead, never to return._

_ I called his name until my voice was hoarse, I wailed in pain. I stood slowly and made my way into the forest to where we had left our clothes. I pulled my dress over my head and strode deeper into the woods. I walked for days. Never stopping. _I relived those memories cons_tantly. I continued after many melt downs and fits, _I walked ever onwards, becoming a lost soul.

**A/N**

**If you cry while reading this I understand its hard not to. *sniffles* I've never wrote something this depressing, they're usually happily ever afters. Please feel free to tell me what you think. I welcome constructive criticism; it helps to know how to improve my writing. Flames not welcomed. In fact they are frowned upon in most societies. **

**~PEACE OWT~**

**~I-set-my-pants-on-fire~**


End file.
